


Impulse Items

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Store, Magazines, Press and Tabloids, UFOs, reunited, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully are in line at the supermarket, and something catches their eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Items

As she stood in line at the supermarket with her basket in hand, she thought of how rarely over the years she had felt like a normal, average American. She looked down at their groceries: steak, the makings of salad, potatoes, spices. She was excited about mixing her own salad dressing. What a strange thing to be excited about.

She glanced over at Mulder, and saw that he was staring at the rack of tabloids and magazines. Glancing at some of the articles she was jolted into remembering their previous life together, which at this point seemed so long ago. Yet, they would soon be going back to it, just as she was getting used to this simplicity of normal life back together with Mulder. Why had they ever been apart again? She could no longer recall. His scent had made her forget.

She read to herself: “Sheepwoman and Goatman share wedded bliss.” The title hovered next to a photo of two very photoshopped individuals. They were still making these crazy paranormal tabloids? She thought this was a remnant of the strangeness of the ‘90s that had been long forgotten. She laughed internally at how bad the photo was. She had seen a real chicken woman, a pig man, a horse fellow, and this was still ridiculous and funny.

The old woman in the front of the line was fumbling in her purse. They were still several people back in line. She turned back to the rack, to Mulder, who was still staring at the magazines. “Aliens landed in my backyard.” Oh no. Were the gears in Mulder’s head spinning towards buying a plane ticket? A blurry picture of a UFO hovering above a yard with an old charcoal grill and a rusted car frame accompanied this one. She looked at Mulder’s face, and he seemed very focused. Would he start spiraling into paranormal land tonight before they had a chance to fire up their own grill?

“Look, Scully.”

“Hmm?”

“Look at this. Cosmo claims to have 10 new sex positions we just have to try. What do you say?” The young woman directly in front of them glanced back, trying to sneak a look at them without being noticed, but Scully noticed and stared back at her until she turned away again.

“I find that hard to believe,” she said in her skeptical voice, picking up the issue in question. “I bet we have done them all. Maybe we should submit an article of our own.” 

He smiled down at her, and slipped his hand around her waist. “It may be worth a thorough investigation. How do we know we have tried them all? My memory is starting to go in my old age.”

“We’re not old yet, Mulder.”

“Then let’s get going on this,” he said, smiling and shaking the glossy pages at her.

“You’d better memorize them all while we are waiting in line. I am _not_ buying Cosmo.”

“Photographic memory, Scully. I got this.”


End file.
